


The End

by pandora_rose



Series: 2019 Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakups, Cheating Ron, Crying, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, New Years Eve party, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose/pseuds/pandora_rose
Summary: Hermoine is at the Ministry's annual New Years Ball. It is coming up to midnight and she is looking for her fiance. When she spots him it wasn't where she expected. This wasn't the New Year's Eve she was hoping for.





	The End

There he was, kissing Lavender Brown of all people. Hermione turned on her heel and ran out crying, a blur of blue and brown. She slowed as she got outside, feeling the chill in the night air and cursing herself for not having more than her dress on. She sank down onto the steps, leaning up against one of the stone pillars, tears streaming down her eyes. This wasn’t how she was expecting to spend the first few moments of the new year. She should be inside, in the arms of her boyfriend, not seeing him kissing someone else, someone he used to date all those years ago.     
She hadn’t realised she had been followed out, or that someone had joined her on the step. Not until she felt arms encircling her. Strong, familiar arms. She looked up and through the blurriness of her tears, she saw messy black hair and green eyes. “Harry,” she breathed. “Why aren’t you in there?” She asked, silent tears still making tracks down her face. 

“Because I saw you run out, then I saw Ron and I just had to come and find you.” He said, pulling her into him tighter. “Well after hitting him first.” 

“You didn’t?” Hermione asked. She pushed herself back from him to look at his face properly. 

“Of course I did,” Harry sounded shocked, “he may be my best friend, but so are you ‘Mione.” He shook his head, “no one hurts my best friend, not even my other one.” 

“Thanks, Harry,” she smiled through her tears. “But you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I did,” Harry nodded. “‘Mione, how long has that been going on?” 

“A couple of months,” Hermione shrugged. “He’s an ass Harry, I need to break up with him, I can’t take this anymore.” 

“But… I sense there is a but coming.” 

“I love him, and all the Weasley’s.” She said, crying harder. “I will end up alone, and you’re his friend and you’re dating his sister, I can’t expect to see much of you.” 

“Don’t be so silly, you’ll always have me, you can’t get rid of me that easily… nor Gin.” 

“Thanks,” She said. Drying her eyes she stood up. “Time to go and put all this to an end.” She said, straightening her dress, a determined look crossed her face as she stalked back into the hall. Harry knew he would not want to be in Ron’s shoes right now. 

 

Ron and Lavender were finally breaking apart from their kiss as Hermione walked back into the Hall, she stalked straight over to them, ignoring Lavender completely she grabbed hold of Ron’s arm and pulled him out into the smaller hall. Once she stopped walking she whirled around to face Ron. A look of thunder in her eye. 

“Well?” Was all she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Well, what?” He asked, dumbfounded at what Hermione thought she was doing.

“Care to explain why my fiancé was kissing Lavender Bloody Brown at midnight and not me?!” She asked, trying her hardest not to screech like a banshee, he wasn’t worth the effort. 

“She kissed me…” Ron began, but quickly trailed off when he saw Hermione shaking her head at him. “‘Mione, please believe me? I was coming to you, I’d got us drinks remember. And she came out of nowhere and wouldn’t let me go.” 

“And what about the last few months, you’ve been off with me… and I’ve seen her sniffing around you.” 

“She has been trying to get me back… she’s been pretty forward about it.” He looked to his feet. “‘Mione, I love you. You know that.” 

“Yes, and I also know you love  _ her _ ,” Hermione said in a small voice. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore Ron. Maybe we weren’t cut out to be in a relationship. You haven’t been happy for a while, not really.” 

“I know, but I wanted to make it work, for you, for us. I’m sorry.” Tears began streaming down his cheeks. 

At that moment Lavender sauntered over to them, she saw Ron’s tears and whirled on Hermione. Out of nowhere, she slapped Hermione around the face. “What the fuck have you said to him now?”

Hermione staggered back, looked between them, shook her head and walked off. “You’re welcome to him Lavender.” She collected her coat and headed out the front door, muttering to herself, “what did I ever see in him?”


End file.
